roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
MLF (Moebian Liberation Front)
'' "We bring freedom to Moebius" ''- The Moebians Liberation Front Motto The Moebian Liberation Front, or simply called MLF, is a group of moebian rebels and a resistance faction inspired to the old Anti Mobian Army, with the purpose to fight the oppression and the tyranny of the New Order and the Bradanska's family. They are a mixture of former New Order's soldiers, Psychic Guardians and Grey Party members that turned against their Baron once the truth of his blindness for revenge and rage was clear to all of them, as his crimes against the echidnas and hedgehogs population and the countless atrocities commited by his generals and his officers. In the group joined several mercenaries too led by wish for money and prisoners freed by Grief's death camps, as well as warlords and criminals united with a single purpose. Destroying the New Order, once for all. The entire faction is led by Iceheart Leon Trotsky . History During the Second Dimensional War, several moebians have witnessed with their own eyes to the crimes that the Bradanska's and their allies in the Grey Party have commited against both Moebius and Mobius Prime. Despite most of these soldiers were convinced that they were doing what was necessary to establish a new and strong Great Peace like under Jules and Ivan Bradanska, desertions increased while the conflict kept devastating Mobius Prime, as cases where officers openly disobeyed to the most extreme orders, especially under the command of leaders like Major Merci and Scylla Bradanska . The Grey Party too soon was broken in two factions, with cruel and opportunist fanatics that supported Grief at a side and all the moebians that still believed in the Ivan's ideology, calling the Baron a "traitor" to have made his father work become a twisted and cruel dictatorship, to the other side. After a short time, these moebians were hunted by their superior for their betrayal, with public executions that succeeded just to convince the rebels to organize a true resistance against the New Order to finally stop their regime and wipe out definitely the Bradanska's family from Moebius. Notable Members *Iceheart Leon Trotsky (leader and founder of the MLF) *Camillo the Wolf (second in command) *Col. Balta the Wolf *Boomer [Anti Rotor] *Marcus Maxwell *Spector the Aye Aye *Corporal Anders *Donald the Duck *Samuel Hyberson the Rat Joining the Moebian Liberation Front (MLF) The MLF is a joinable faction for whoever is willing to fight the New Order and it's leaders, good or evil, no matter if as active member, agent or mercenary. Any race is accepted in the group, even if the moebians always get the highest and most important positions. Pros and Perks: You will get the chance to become part of a resistance that supports freedom, equality with other races (hedgehogs, echidnas and humans) and that openly fights the tyranny of the New Order and the Bradanska's family. Thanks to the GSSF , the GUN and contacts in the black market, the MLF has a high amount of money to reward all mercenaries and hitmen that will follow them and their cause. Cons and Restrictions: Your character will have to fight an entire regime with limited equipment and weaponry, and never fighting in open camp. Because of this, all the members of the MLF have harsh rules about engaging the enemy without any preparation or strategy. A single mistake of a soldier or an officer could lead to the destruction of the entire faction. Also, it doesn't matter which are the reasons that convinced your character to join the MLF, you will always have to respect severe rules about focusing your fire just on the New Order forces, without ever commiting crimes against civilians unless you get proves of their collaboration with the New Order. However, if you respect rules and you feel despise for the New Order and you are ready to get blood on your hands to see it destroyed, this is a good faction for you to choose. Policies: The MLF is a guerrilla group that hit the enemy with ambushes, assaults, kidnappings and murders without ever fighting in the battlefield like a true army. They believe in freedom and equality, freeing prisoners from New Order's death camps and giving them the chance to take back their land and getting revenge against the Bradanska's. Most of their actions have as purpose the liberation of prisoners sent to die because of Grief's racist policies, the destruction of his propaganda from moebian towns and showing to Moebius who is their true enemy through proves that witness the genocide of the Baron to eliminate the "rodents" and his crimes against Mobius Prime. They support coexistance and peace between Moebius and Mobius Prime, looking at both Dimensional Wars as useless and that ended up just to bring further death and suffering to moebians. Unlike the AMA, the Moebian Liberation Force aims more to free the moebians from Grief's grisp instead to conquer and rule over population. Putting aside simple rules as "No stealing, no killing and no causing problems", there is no organization in their territories and an ideology that encourages them to fight, except for their hatred of the New Order. This usually has caused troubles and situations of anarchy under their leadership. However, with time the group has began to become more organized and to create a government very similar to the one builded by Ivan Bradanska. Despite the MLF's members are considered as heroes by many moebians, they are known even for the ruthless and cruel ways they treat prisoners and terrorism acts in some areas against civilian targets such as suspected spies, lawyers, magistrates, puppet leaders, journalists and scientists, all of them always connected in some way to the New Order. Uniform The uniform of the MLF militants is very similar to the AMA's Troopers one, just of a dark black color (that symbolizes strenght and the fear they put in the enemy) and red as blood (rage and determination to fight the New Order). They also always wear hoods and balaclavas to hide their faces. Their psychic soldiers make use of their old DLAD-327 battle armors, improved and strengthened by the MLF's scientists, giving them a high resistance to most of standard laser guns. Their officers are often seen with black overcoats, worn over a red outfit, and berrets on their heads. Weaponry Most of MLF's weapons and guns are been stolen from the New Order, bought from the black market or taken by the GUN, their main ally, and the GSSF. Since they are not a true army but more a faction of partisans and rebels, they have just a limited amount of vehicles, mostly Raven's gunships, several combat robots of the GUN, a lot of armored cars to use in ambushes and some light and heavy tanks. Allies: - Most of the enemies of the New Order (except for the Swarm and the Eggman's Empire , both considered as targets to shoot in sight) such as GUN and some minor factions - The GSSF has been during the conflict encorporated completely in the MLF as all it's members got the chance to redeem themselves from all their past crimes to fight the Grief's regime for the indipendence of Spagonia from the New Order. - They get weapons and equipment from supporters of their cause between the GUN and gun runners - Support in training, strategy and battlefield from several mercenary groups and warlords thugs Trivia: *The MLF is a new and adapted version ot the AMA, with old characters put back in the main lore of Dimensional Wars this time to put aside their hatred for the GUN to join forces against the New Order *This faction takes inspiration from most of the rebel factions that in human history have foughts against dictatorships and tyrannies, such as italian partisans under nazi and fascist regime *Nobody between moebians is certain of how much the MLF is spread or big. Many say it has a lot of bases hidden in all Moebius, others declare that their group is small and easy to defeat.